vueltas del destino
by karly15
Summary: sakuno y ryoma tendran que ver que tan fuerte es su amor...lo lograran?solo es destino lo dira...entren  leen


Hola!

Bueno este es el primer fic ke subo y hago espero ke les guste**,** me costo mucho hacerlo

Espero ke me ayuden a mejorar mis fallas se los agradecería mucho*

Este fi**c** se llama las vueltas del destino es un ryosaku porque me encanta esta pareja.

Este es el primer capitulo ojalas les gusta ahí va!

El cambio de letra a cursiva son los pensamientos

* * *

><p>LAS VUELTAS DEL DESTINO<p>

Capitulo 1: SORPRESA.

Soy Sakuno Ryuzaki una niña tímida, vergonzosa y un poco despistada…bueno quizás muy despistada.

Tengo 14 años y en este tiempo mi cuerpo ah cambiado mucho gracias al tenis que practico desde hace dos años. He crecido un par de centímetros. No es por ser presumida**, **pero en todo este tiempo me eh vuelto más linda, o eso creo**, **aparte ya no uso mis largas trenzas, sino me lo dejo suelto y me llega casi a las caderas.

Estudio en la escuela Seigaku en donde soy la sub-capitana del equipo de tenis femenino, y todos gracias a mis sempais del equipo masculino ya que desde que se fue mi entrenador personal, Ryoma Echizen… (Colocando una mirada soñadora y suspirando)…me han ayudado mucho y apoyado mucho.

Y si, aunque he tratado de olvidarlo en estos dos años, aun sigo enamorada de Ryoma Echizen….tonta.

º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_

Un sonido bastante molesto comienza a sonar intermitentemente, trato de ignorarlo, pero luego recuerdo que es mi primer día de clases y no puedo llegar tarde. Así que agarro el despertador lo apago y miro que son las 7:15. Debo apresurarme o sino llegaré tarde, y eso no estaba dentro del plan. Me dirijo al baño y abro la llave mientras me quito la ropa, luego de una relajante y cálida ducha me pongo la toalla y me dirijo a ponerme mi uniforme, peino mi cabello y bajo las escaleras de prisa.

Buenos días abuela-le dijeami abuela queestaba sentada desayunando.

Buenos días Sakuno –dice Sumiré-te ves muy linda hoy**.-**agrega la anciana mirando fijamente a su nieta. Sakuno no era la única que notaba los grandes cambios que día a día se realizaban en su cuerpo.

Gracias- sakuno

Bueno apresúrate por que o sino vas a llegar tarde-dijo sumiré

Si abuela, hasta luego- Sakuno toma una tostada**,** le da un beso en la mejilla a su abuela y sale de la casa con destino a su escuela.

Camino al colegio, Sakuno se sumerge en sus pensamientos….

_Espero que este año llegue gente nueva al salón, desde que se fue Tomoka a Inglaterra me he sentido sola en el colegio.__ Aunque afuera salgo con mi querida amiga y novia de Momoshiro-sempai Ann Tashibana, que estudia en la Fudomine… _

En eso algo, o mejor dicho alguien en mi cuello me sacan de mis pensamientos…

Saku-Chan como estuvieron tus vacaciones?

Eiji...Kun...me...asfi...xias-dice Sakuno un poco morada

Eiji suelta a Saku-chan, la estas asfixiando-Momo-sempai justo llega para salvar mi vida

OH! Disculpa Saku-chan es que hace tiempo que no te veo y te eche mucho de menos nya!-poniendo su carita de neko

No te preocupes Eiji-Kun, y que tal tus vacaciones-

Muy bien, muy bien, hice muchas cosas divertidas-dice el neko mientras salta por todas partes como unniñito chico

Sakuno y Momo solo ríen ante tal acción del neko

Y las tuyas Momo –dice Eiji

Muy bien comí muchas cosas nuevas jajaja-dice imaginándose las deliciosas comidas con ojos en forma de estrellita

A Sakuno y Eiji les sale una gotita en la nuca estilo anime

Bueno disculpen ya me voy, nos vemos luego –Sakuno hace una reverencia y se va alejando hacia dentro del colegio

Crees que le tuvimos que haber contado-dice Eiji mirando cómo se aleja Sakuno- Saku-chan se va a sorprender mucho

Y tu crees que cuando el la vea no?-dice momo poniendo una sonrisa picara

Si creo que tienes razón. Bueno vamos que llegaremos tarde al salón

Y luego de eso salen corriendo a sus respectivos salones

_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_

En un templo un joven de 15 años siente algo peludo entre sus piernas, perezosamente lo toma y es su querido gatito Karupin. Lo deja en la cama y mira el despertador que marcaban las 7:50.

Hmmp se me hizo tarde- dijo un peliverde tratando de desperezarse .En esos dos años grandes cambios se notaban en su cuerpo, aunque no en su personalidad.

Entra al baño refregándose los ojos y abre la llave de la su mirada ambarina en la tina esperando aburrido como se llena esta.

Luego de un rato baja a desayunar

Buenas –dice con su tono frío característico

Buenos días primito**,** apresúrate que vas tarde-dice su prima Nanako-

Si-toma la leche del refrigerador y se va a la sala –viejo- dice cuando ve a su padre sentado en el piso leyendo su supuesto diario

Mas respeto por tu padre mocoso insolente- dice Nanjiro

Mmm... -dice mientras tomas su maleta y sale de la casa

Este chiquillo**-** se queja su padre dentro de la casa-

Ryoma había vuelto de America ya que su madre Rinko había insistido en que terminara de estudiar en Japón, claro que él no lo veía necesario si sabía que se iba a dedicar al tenis profesional ya que en su estadía en USA había ganado varios torneos.

Aunque también quería volver ya que en su estadía en America se dio cuenta que sentía algo por la niña torpe de trenzas –se forma una sonrisa en su rostro- claro que nunca se lo dijo a Momo ya que siempre lo molestaba con ella cuando hablaban por teléfono

_Flash back_

_Que tal van las cosas por allá –dice momo a ryoma_

_Mmm...__, bien-dice aburrido como siempre, mientras esta sentado con el teléfono, acariciando a Karupin._

_Por aquí también, bueno ya sabes el equipo no es el mismo desde que __los chicos terminaron de estudiar, pero seguimos siendo los mejores –momo habla ya que sabe que Ryoma no va a preguntar, pero que si le interesa- pero cuando llegues, ya veras que llegamos otra vez a los regionales Hmmp-dice ryoma sin prestar atención_

_Y cuando regresas?-dice el ojivioleta_

_Un día antes del ingreso a clases-ryoma_

_Saku-Chan se va a poner muy contenta cuando te vea-dice momo con un tono pícaro para que ryoma se moleste_

_Quien es ella?-aunque ryoma sabia que era esa niña torpe, que a el le gustaba_

_Momo se cae estilo anime por lo dicho por su amigo – ERES IMPOSIBLE- le grita, luego se calma y le dice-es la nieta de la entrenadora Sumiré_

_Hmmp- dice ryoma desinteresado_

_Bueno adiós –dice momo y cuelga ya que es normal en ryoma no despedirse_

_Ryoma deja el teléfono y se acuesta pensando en que pronto la volvería a ver_

_Fin flash back_

Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaba afuera de la puerta del salón

_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_-º-_

En el salón, Sakuno se encontraba concentrada en el libro, ya que le iba bastante mal en esa asignatura (ingles), estaba tan sumergida leyendo que no se dio cuenta cuando golpearon la puerta y pidieron permiso para entrar.

Profesor puedo pasar-dice con un tono neutro

Debe ser el alumno nuevo, bueno última ves que le permito ingresar a esta hora, así que preséntese-dijo el profesor un poco molesto-alumnos atención que el nuevo alumno se va a presentar

Todos lo miraban**,** a acepción de Sakuno que estaba **tan **sumergida en su mundo, que ni cuenta se dio de lo que pasaba **a su **alrededor

Mi nombre es Echizen Ryoma, estudié en este colegio hace dos años-hace una reverencia y luego gira donde el profesor y le dice-donde tomo asiento

Al lado de Ryuzaki-dice el profesor apuntando el pupitre vacío

Ryoma se gira y busca con la mirada, mientras se dirige al asiento, a una niña de largas trenzas y unos ojos de un bello color rubí pero no la encuentra, así que se sienta y se gira para ver a su compañera y allí se encuentra **con **un**a** gran sorpresa, la niña torpe que tanto le gustaba estaba tan distraída que no se percato de que el estaba sentado a su lado.

_Se ve muy linda con el cabello __suelto, esta mucho mas alta, hermosa, esa es la palabra-pensaba Ryoma_

_Siento que me están observando quien será-piensa sakuno_

Se gira y queda en shock, lo único que logra decir es –Ryoma-Kun

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, este es el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, que me dejen opiniones, para ver si les gustó o no y me den consejos para ir mejorando<strong>__**. También quiero agradecerle a Caaamy-chan que me ayudo mucho. Aiozzz.**_


End file.
